


Not What I Wanted

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Hurt Steve, M/M, Multi, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha and Phil friendship, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Needs a Hug, Sharon Carter brainwashed, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, brief mention of Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the way they were supposed to meet again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how I think Avengers 3 Civil War should handle a certain scene in the comics...

Not What I Wanted…  
Summary: Phil brings Steve into SHIELD HQ for a reunion that should have happened long ago…  


Phil had been hard at work behind the scenes since before the Civil War began, even more so now that the threat was bigger than ever. The events that had unfolded had been and still were, horrendous but at least the Avengers knew SHIELD was back - and so was he…  
That’s what Phil and his team had been doing the entire time - rebuilding SHIELD, fighting HYDRA and rescuing innocent children and civilians from the wrath of the bad guys. Maria Hill had been in contact with Stark - a lot of crap went down but all three of them knew they had to work together, push all feelings aside for the moment, until things were a hell of a lot better than they were now.  
Phil had Tony bring Steve to SHIELD HQ to bring him into custody, to him and then they could, maybe…despite the consequences… Could meet and discuss what to do next - what the plan was and if help was needed.  
He had heard the news that Sharon Carter had disappeared after being brainwashed, knowing that Steve was closely linked to her in a relationship way, he had to act quickly as all hope, courage and belief was crumbling between them all.

It was several hours later when Tony walked into the headquarters with Steve in tow – Phil couldn’t help but smile at his hero, his Steve. It had been so long since Phil’s faked death, he found it funny that another crisis would be the thing to bring them together like this. Steve looks at Phil incredibly calmly, like always when something unexpected happens.

“Sir, I would ask for explanations but I know we don’t have the time, I will help anyway I can and give any information you might need or want to know but what I want to know is, what do you want with me exactly?”

It happens within seconds, there is screaming of other SHIELD members, sounds of shattering glass followed by the firing of guns – Phil can hear Black Widow in the midst of things, Nick Fury is also yelling but his warning cries are drowned out by the bullets. Phil groans, this is not what he wanted. This is not the way he wanted to reunited with his all-time favourite hero.  
Phil is pushed to the floor by his desk by Tony as the other agents in the room the three men are in are shot at and killed within seconds.

Steve has his shield at the ready and he knows snipers could be anywhere and he looks to Tony, who advances forward – luckily Tony already has his suit on because he’s sent through a wall within seconds and the snipers appear on the top level of the room, aiming for the other two, Steve dives for Phil to protect him as Tony quickly deals with the snipers.  
Steve gets up as a few more walk into the room… followed by Sharon Carter. Oh god no. Tony is set upon by the snipers again – whoever they are, they obviously have planned this well because Romanov should have been here by now and they’re good at stalling, Phil realised.

Steve takes a few of the extra guards out, the entire facility seemed to be overrun with the snipers and armed men and Phil just hopes he is okay because of the fact Sharon is here and he has no idea why… then it hits him too late…  
Sharon is still brainwashed, that’s why she was brainwashed... for this exact moment. The sniper’s target is not the SHIELD agents they have killed because they were protecting Phil – they were protecting Steve.  
The snipers were after Steve,  
Phil's favourite hero is heavily wounded, that is the first thing that registers in his mind as Steve makes his way back over to him – the guards pointing their rifles in his direction. Steve is heartbroken at seeing Sharon brainwashed, similar to how Bucky had been and it pained Phil to see his hero so hurt but he sees the blood stain his uniform and he can’t help but panic, Steve is seriously wounded and the serum doesn’t seem to be working anymore which was impossible.

Steve turned to Sharon; her guards have their weapons trained on Phil while Sharon has hers aimed at her boyfriend. He knows she’s been brainwashed to kill him and he knows that if Bucky can have memories triggered by Steve talking to him, then maybe just maybe he can get his Sharon back.  
“Sharon? I know you’re in there. It’s me, Steve. You have to remember me. You remember your Steve, don’t you?”

Sharon responds by shooting Phil in the leg – he falls to the floor in immense pain and Steve doesn’t even flinch.  
“Sorry sir.” He replies, his eyes still trained on Sharon and he walks forward, hands raised in a gesture to tell Sharon that he’s unarmed.  
He pleads with Sharon to snap out of it in a simple act of desperation and as Natasha and Fury enter the room, the guards turn and fire at them and they dive for cover – they both freeze as they hear a gunshot; Sharon delivering a final blow to the already wounded Steve.

Steve doesn’t even scream as he falls to the floor – a gunshot wound to the abdomen finishes him off and all hell breaks loose. The guards pick up a machine gun off two of the dead bodies of SHIELD agents and fire at everyone in the room, giving Sharon enough chance to escape out of the hole in the wall made earlier by Tony being thrown through it before being shot and killed by Fury and his simple small pistol

“Phil? “ Natasha whimpers “Please tell me… he can’t be…”  
Fury walks on over as Phil crawls across the floor to his hero’s lifeless body  
“Coulson…” he began to speak, but all three of them can’t believe what has happened.  
Sharon Carter had killed Captain America, his blood pooling around him and onto Coulson who was cradling his body in his arms. Natasha is told by Fury to go after Sharon, Tony follows after seeing Steve’s body and it’s only the former director and the new one in the room now that are alive.

“This wasn’t meant to happen…” Phil says, tears falling down his cheeks. “This is not how I wanted us to meet again…”  
Nick doesn't say anything, but he’s angry with the events and the fact they took a good man today. He watches Phil with his one good eye and alerts the others through his ear piece about what has happened and they need a med team.  
Nobody believes him when they say Steve Rogers is dead, nobody believes it one bit until they wheel his lifeless body away, having ripped it from a disbelieving Coulson.

This was not the way Phil wanted them to have their reunion, this was not the way things were meant to have gone…  
Phil Coulson was now a broken man again and he didn’t know if he’d ever recover.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something like this.. please don't kill me XD


End file.
